


Making Time

by A_Bag_Of_Halflings



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Shapeshifting, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bag_Of_Halflings/pseuds/A_Bag_Of_Halflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn is left to monitor an important mission, but finds that he isn't the only one on the Watchtower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Time

The monitors showed live feeds of carefully planted cameras around the Capital. J'onn tended to these closely, so closely he didn't even feel the presence of another, or hear her footfalls as she walked up to stand directly behind his chair. He thought he was the only Leaguer left on the Watchtower, everyone else was down and awaiting a secret attack on the President that they'd uncovered plans for a week ago. Many of their number in civilian clothes, or as their alter egos, nervous anticipation making time drag on.

Radio silence had been called for, as they didn't know who they'd be up against. It made the Watchtower eerie, but J'onn still wasn't aware of the woman near his arm until she touched him gently and he nearly toppled out of his chair.

Filled with embarrassment he re-assumed as calm a position as he could and turned to the intruder, smiling brightly down at him.

"Supergirl..."

"Oh, come on J'onn. We're the only two here."

"Be that as it may, we are in the middle of a very serious mission. Why aren't you at the Capital in position?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She pouted and slunk in front of the chair, blocking him from the controls and the monitors, "I've come to confess that I've been a very, very bad girl." Kara placed her hands on either side of the chair, leaning forward in a way that drew attention to her breasts.

They were small, but lovely, and J'onn had to fight to keep his stare from flicking down towards them as they were pushed towards him.

"We have no time for this, the President's life is in danger."

She withdrew from the chair, and he sighed in relief. She placed her hands behind her back and made a guilty look, "Y'see... I may have... planted evidence. And I know it was a bad thing to do, so I'll take whatever _punishment_ you see fit."

"I don't see what you're – oh..." His face darkened, " _Kara Zor-El_ , that is a wildly inappropriate breach of conduct."

She purred at the rough way he said her name and crawled up into his lap, "Will it help any to say that I'm sorry?"

He continued to glower at her, "You could have made time for us in any other way."

J'onn noticed immediately that she was not wearing any underwear, her bare sex pressed up against his legs in a desperate way. She was already wet with want.

"It's so difficult." She pouted again, coming in close so that her bottom lip nearly brushed up against his chin, "Clark and Bruce both think I've been having a thing with Mr Terrific, so they've put me on an entirely opposite schedule from him... and from you."

He already knew that, and for the past two weeks he'd hardly seen her at all.

"We could've spent Christmas together." He complained.

"You know how Clark is with Christmas. And I couldn't use the excuse that I was skiing with my friends again, he knows the Sullivans. It would have come out sooner rather than later and I would have had to answer some very difficult questions."

"They wouldn't be so difficult if you came clean about us."

She shook her head, trailing her hands up to his shoulders, "No. Clark would flip out."

"I can handle Clark when he's angry," He sighed into her neck as she leaned forward slightly to press her breasts against him, "Are you really so ashamed of me?"

"I could never be ashamed of you, J'onn," She kissed him lightly, "I'm afraid that people will see you differently. Everyone in the League continues to only see me as a child."

He opened his mouth to respond, but one of her slender fingers touched his lips, "And before we begin a long talk about this... How about we get back to what's really important? You, me, this chair."

J'onn began to feel angry again, "And your punishment." He said darkly.

His hand snaked down under her skirt, stretching his fingers to hit all of her sensitive spots simultaneously. Kara sucked a breath through her teeth, her hips jerked up and her hands clamped harder on his shoulders at the sudden touch.

"Is that what you want?"

" _Oh, God yes!_ " She whimpered.

He withdrew his fingers just as quickly as he had applied them, and she cried out in frustration. "Please... _J'onn..._ "

Another set of arms came from his sides, prying her hands from of his shoulders and pinning them both behind her back with one hand effortlessly. He at times was stronger than Superman, and she held nowhere near the same amount of power as her cousin.

Two other hands held her hips down against him, and his free one he used to massage a breast out of it's binding bra and shirt. He waited patiently until she had calmed down from the sudden attention, her lips still quivering against his thighs, then he attacked her with precise fingers again that left her throwing her head back and bucking her hips forward.

He took the opportunity to latch his mouth on her neck, biting against her hard, but not in any way to tear away her skin. The sudden pain and pleasure caused her to scream out. He withdrew from her again, keeping her in place so that she couldn't gain any friction to relieve her sexual frustration. She had tears in her eyes when she looked back at him, moving her lips in the form of his name but being unable to speak. Her pulse was racing and her breathing labored. Kara was dripping wet onto his legs, having had an orgasm as he was biting her neck.

The free hand moved over to her other breast, coaxing it out into the cold air of the Watchtower as he'd done with the other.

J'onn waited patiently for her to recover, all she could do for a few minutes were to mouth words silently and shake from the unexpected orgasm.

" _J'onn..._ " She managed to say, but he had already decided that if she had recovered enough to speak, then she would have recovered enough for the rest of her punishment.

He slid her up closer to him, so that she was fully sitting on his lap before she could speak another word. The suit parted for him and he filled her almost instantly with a dick bigger than she'd ever taken from him. She was well-lubricated enough to have not taken any damage from him, but her recent orgasm had made her tight and she was unused to the size.

She didn't scream that time, but he was sure that if she could've found her voice she would've. She'd had another orgasm as she was simultaneously filled, causing her to clench down on him painfully. He didn't waver in his size, but allowed her to sit on him for awhile to get used to it.

She was in a fit, wracked with tremors from two orgasms in as many minutes, which were the only she'd experienced in as many weeks.

" _J'onn..._ " She whispered, and he allowed her to speak without moving an inch, "You're so _mean..._ "

He chuckled, "I'm not being mean, this is your _punishment_ , Kara."

He lifted her with all arms until she was completely off of him, then slammed her back down all the way to his lap. She cried out again, but didn't orgasm. He set a grueling pace of fucking her that he didn't allow her to move against.

Kara was completely at his mercy, and she knew it too. She begged and cried and strained against his restricting hands as he pumped in and out of her quickly and roughly. Every time he hit her in a certain spot, she seemed to orgasm, one right after the other as they were mounting a Zenith of pleasure.

He wasn't unaffected by her, though he had kept a calm head. The squeezing and the shaking on his enlarged cock sent a burning all throughout his body in unseen flames. It was all he could do to just hold onto her as his thrusting became irregular and frantic, diving harder and harder into her in desperation. J'onn came into her suddenly, grunting as his seed filled her as quickly as it could.

He pulled her off of him, not bothering to do any shifting of any kind, and just held her against his chest as she struggled to breath.

"That was the best sex we've _ever_ had." Kara said finally, "I can't wait to do it again."

J'onn laughed, "You won't have to wait, the President's speech is only half over."


End file.
